


[Podfic] These Streets Are Yours

by ofjustimagine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, Lonliness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1641089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 34:36, mp3 and m4b formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>The night Louis slept with Liam, Louis was half-convinced that just for once, things were going to go his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] These Streets Are Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Streets Are Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411189) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1pVMbD7)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1pVMkq5)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/these-streets-are-yours)  


#### Reader's Notes:

I had a few hours before a flight tonight, and there was thankfully no construction going out next door! \o/ This is also my attempt to get back into the swing of recording things, because I took a break after Amplificathon was over. Why not try on some angst? Thanks as always to sunsetmog for having blanket permission to record, and for generally filling the world with Louis angst.


End file.
